Helga and the crazy hormones
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Helga has been facing the crazy 15 year old hormones. When she is asked to accompany Phoebe on her date with Gerald, she of course knew Arnold would accompany Gerald. Now she is faced with the complication of keeping in her crazy hormones, while being stuck next to Arnold the whole time! How will Helga handle this crazy predicament.
1. The walk to the movies

Chapter 1

I was watching as me and Arnold walked side by side to the movies. Gerald and Phoebe on the other side whispering in each others ear. I was happy that she can be with Gerald they have been crushing on each other for a few years. Finally Gerald got the courage to ask her out I've gone more quiet on my constant raging on Arnold. I still call him football head but I guess you can say my body and hormones have been going through its normal cycle for a girl of 15. I don't know half the time whats going on with my mind, but I surely know my deep love and passion for my football head has lasted. Oh, how my heart aches that I haven't been around you much. With these changes I hope you like. My unibrow gone for the better my clothes that I'm filling into. The agony I have gone through during a girl's time considering I started before the rest, and I still have many more to come. Yet again its for the better so I can fulfill the theory of man's desire. Oh, Arnold I am truly happy being next to you even the thought of me having this chance of watching this movie with you, makes me filled with joy. I was quickly writing down my monologue of thought in my journal, I got yanked into someones arms. Just with the scent I could tell it was my beloved Arnold. I looked at Arnold."Sorry, Helga I didn't mean to pull you but you would have ran into the pole." Arnold said I was still a little out of it, when I realized my journal was gone. I frantically looked around for it when I saw Arnold pick it up and hand it to me and he said "here Helga," with a smile. I quickly grabbed it and looked down mumbling "thank you."

I quickly caught up to Gerald and Phoebe. Who was to into each other to notice we were behind as Arnold followed. As we walked he looked at me and asked, "so what were you writing down." I blushed and mumbled "why do you want to know." trying not to revert back to my roughness towards him. I was really trying to fix myself from expressing my feelings through being a jerk to him, and as much as I hate to say it grow up a little. "Just, because you were writing so intently. It made me carious what was so interesting that you were writing." I bit my lip. This is usually where I would say know of your business, but I took a deep breath and stated "its a secret." he looked at me questionably when we arrived at the theaters. I reached for my wallet, when Arnold pulled out the money for both me and him. I blushed and said "you don't have to do that I brought money." "Its fine. Its only right that the boy pays" Arnold said with a smile. I tried to hide my blushing face with my hair it was now down to my waist. I usually wear it in a ponytail but I thought for such an occasion I would let my wavy hair out.


	2. The heat of the movie

I followed everyone into the theater when I walked into the screen room. I sat next to phoebe in the middle, while the boys sat on the outside of us. I just realized I had no idea what movie we were watching. I bumped Phoebe on the shoulder and asked "Pheebs what are we watching?" "huh? Oh, I moonlight dream" she said then went back to talking to Gerald. I groaned. Arnold laughed. I looked at him and said "whats so funny football head?" "did you jut realize what we were watching," he said with a chuckle. I slouched into my seat and hid behind my hair again, embarrassed.

The movie started but I couldn't focus on it. I glanced over at Arnold. How he looked so...so, yummy. Ah, did I really just think yummy?! Stupid hormones. Arnold looked at me and are eyes met. I quickly turned my head back to the screen my mind kept thinking about Arnold the thoughts not so innocent. Heck, they haven't been innocent since I was in 5th grade. No wonder I was distancing myself from Arnold my hormones were making me go nuts I even thought about jumping him. Ugh, being a teenager girl is hard who ever said the boys where the only ones with intimate thoughts where sadly mistaken. I came back to reality, when I looked at the movie to a girl and a guy making out. I looked over at Pheebes and it was the same scene over there.. I quickly turned to Arnold who was looking at me. His eyes where so dreamy. I gripped the side of my chair biting my lips trying to hold back. Arnold turned away. I looked down and starred at Arnold's hand. No, Helga you guys aren't together. Arnold probably doesn't even like you like that. You must resist the temptation, I told myself. I turned back to the screen and it was getting overly intimate. Man, I cant believe this is rated pg-13, I thought to myself. I suddenly felt a hand on mine. I looked over to see Arnold looking at the movie, blushing while his hand was on mine. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I can't believe this is happening. I felt his hand slowly move away but out of impulse I quickly grabbed his hand. My eyes screamed please don't let this moment stop. Arnold then squeezed my hand lightly, assuring me he would not let go. I smiled I was so happy I was starting to tear up. I turned back to the screen not letting go of his hand for the life of me.

When the movie was over we all got up and I slowly released his hand. My face must have read as a painful look. We walked out and Gerald turned around to me and Arnold and said "I'm going to walk phoebe home. Can you guys get home fine by yourselves.?" I just looked down totally lost. My hormones and my love for Arnold where draining my system so much my chest was hurting whether that was good or bad I didnt know. I looked back up as Arnold said "go ahead we'll be fine," to Gerald. "thanks man," Gerald said. They did their handshake thing, and phoebe waved bye to Helga. Then Gerald and Phoebe walked away hand in hand. I looked at Arnold biting my lip. He grabbed my hand and we started walking home. I didn't know what to say my head was still in a trance from everything that happened in the theater. Arnold looked at me as we kept walking and asked "Are you okay Helga?" I looked at him and blushed. "I'm... I don't know right now your holding my hand and I dreamed about this since I was a kid. My head and heart are at its peek and now, I'm blabbering all this to you and I don't know what you think or even like me or if you think this was all because of the heat of the moment. I don't understand whats going on with me. All I know is that I love you more then life it self. I know that sounds dramatic but-" I was cut off from the blabbering by a sensation that sent a surge through my body. It was Arnold. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. When was it that he surpassed me in height? Oh, Crimeny just shut up mind for once, and let me enjoy this moment of pure bliss. After a minute he broke from the kiss. I would have fell back from being week to my knees, but Arnold said looking me straight in the eyes. "will you go out with me" Arnold asked. I stood stiff shocked at what I heard. I slapped myself to snap out of it. Arnold looked at little shocked at my reaction. "Yes! Yes!" I said over joyed. Arnold chuckled and game me another kiss. I was so happy. When I got home I was so depressed that the moment of bliss was over and who knows when it will happen again then it dawned on me that he asked me out. I'm going out with Arnold. I slammed my face into my pillow and screamed with joy. "This is so amazing. My dense angel has finally taken notice. Oh, Arnold," I said holding my pillow up at the ceiling, then squeezed it to death. That night I laid awake waiting for what tomorrow had in store for me.

* * *

**so I'm having writers block and cant think of where to go from here. I got one idea but it wouldn't be for chapters to come. I'm up for ideas, or suggestions? Thanks and hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	3. the next day was a date

I woke up to banging at the door.

I grumbled then screamed "what!"

"your friend or something is here, so get your lazy ass up, Olga" Bob said

I got out of bed and swung open my door to tell bob a piece of my mind when Arnold was standing there. I jumped back and covered my chest. So I don't like wearing bras to sleep its uncomfortable that's why I covered my chest. My shirt is a thin fabric so when you got D cups you can see them a lot better. Arnold blushed and looked me up and down.

I slammed the door in his face and shouted "perv!"

I quickly got dressed throwing on a bra, form fitting t-shirt and some jeans, and opened the door again.

"I'm sorry Helga I didn't mean to um..." Arnold said cutting off and gulped.

I blushed and said "its fine." while looking at the ground

"so whats up Arnold?" I asked.

"i just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today." Arnold said with a smile

I bit my lip and said "sounds fun, football head."

Arnold gave a big smile. I couldn't help but melt at his smile everything of him was so perfect. I turned to my dresser and grabbed my wallet and walked out. Once out the door Arnold grabbed my hand. We started to walk in no particular direction.

"so where are we going." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"i don't know" he said.

I stopped walking making him stop to and asked "you don't know?" I was trying hard not to divert back to my old ways of ridiculing him for not knowing.

"i just wanted to spend the day with you. I could care less where we went." He said with another one of his Arnold smiles.

I hid behind my bangs trying not to show my blushing.

"how about ice cream." I said after a moment of silence.

"sounds good" Arnold said as we started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

Once we got to the shop we got some ice cream and sat at a round table with high up chairs. There became silence again as I sat poking at my ice cream.

"So what have you been up to. I haven't really talked to you for a few years now." Arnold said

"yeah, well not much just living life." I said.

I didn't want to really get into details of my life and these stupid hormones.

"well that's a description." Arnold said with a chuckle

"well what about you Arnoldo what have you been up to." I said a little harsher then I would of liked

"same I guess, a little depressed that we go back to school in a few days." he said.

I raised an eyebrow and said "Really, the famous Arnold doesn't want to go to school."

"I'm not famous, Helga." Arnold said modestly

"yeah tell that to all the freshmen girls that practically drool at your existence, well now sophomore girls I guess." I said trying to not sound jealous.

"oh, really. Well how about all the guys that stare at you." Arnold said a little frustrated.

"please, if they knew me they would run for cover. There all just stupid boys that cant see past the breast." I said

Arnold just looked at me while I shoved some ice cream in my mouth. Fuck! My old ways are coming back, must hold back! I told myself mentally.

"you know you are beautiful." Arnold said with a smile

I blushed. I cant believe Arnold just called me beautiful, I thought. He touched my hand snapping me out of my thoughts, but I quickly reverted back to them as I looked at him dreamily. I saw his beautiful eyes and his heavenly smile, and who could forget that corn flour hair.

"Helga? Are you okay?" Arnold asked

"huh, what, fine." I said making no sense.

Come on snap out of it Helga your going to wreck it come back to reality please! I shouted in my head

I shook my head lightly trying to seem natural and get me out of my thoughts.

"any way, when do we have to get are schedules for school again?" I asked and thought what a stupid question I'm on a date with Arnold! Crimeny!

"I think tomorrow." Arnold said a little caught off guard with that question.

"oh, thanks." I said quietly then stuffed some more ice cream in my mouth.

After we finished the ice cream. Arnold paid for the meal without me being able to object and walked out.

"so what now?" I asked.

"how about a walk in the park?" Arnold said

"okay." I said

we walked to the park and when we got there. There was a lot of couples. We walked through slowly looking around at all the people making out. I gulped. My hormones where starting to push there way out.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said biting my lip.

"yeah." Arnold agreed

we headed to leave the park, when we saw Gerald and Phoebe making out we both blushed and quickly got away from where they were.

"way more then I wanted to see again." I said looking at the ground.

"yeah." Arnold said

my body was starting to heat up. Arnold was right next to me and I wanted to kiss him so bad I closed my eyes while we walked until I heard a yell.

"Helga, watch out!" Arnold yelled

I opened my eyes as I fell into a pond. My side ponytail was dripping wet along with my pink bow that held it in place, then as if it couldn't get any more embarrassing a frog jumped on my head. I was so pissed with myself Arnold helped me out of the pound. He just starred at me when I got out

"what?" I asked aggravated

I looked down to wear he was starring at and my shirt was totally see through now. I felt so embarrassed I quickly covered my breast as Arnold pulled me to him and covered me with his plaid over shirt. Arnold's clothing attire was blue jeans a red plaid long sleeve shirt that was always unbuttoned and a blue short sleeve shirt underneath. He grabbed my hand and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door to the bathroom and I walked in and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was a mess I took out my bow and sat it on the sink, then ringed out my hair. slipped off my shirt only to realize my bra was soaked as well. I contemplated on what to do. I put on Arnold's button up shirt with my bra still on and it started to get the shirt wet. I quickly took of the bra and re-buttoned up the shirt. The smell of Arnold's shirt was so amazing. A goofy smile formed on my face. I looked in the mirror and you couldn't tell I wasn't wearing a bra. Thank god, boys have such thick shirts, I said to myself. I walked out with my shirt covering my bra and bow in my hands. My hair was down and damp. I looked around to see Arnold running towards me. He handed me the bag, while trying to catch his breath. I put my clothes in the bag.

"thanks Arnold." I said blushing while looking away.

"no problem." he said with a smile.

We walked back to my house. I was a little depressed and angry with how short the date ended because of my stupidity. When we got to my front door step, we just looked at each other.

"well thanks for the shirt Arnold I will give it back to you later." I said while turning towards the door.

Then all of a sudden he pulled me around and said "keep it." while kissing me hard.

My eyes went wide as I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his head we kept kissing as he slipped his tongue in my mouth I blushed. I never thought Arnold could be like this, maybe I wasn't the only one with crazy hormones. As he slowly pulled away from the kiss, my arms were still wrapped around his neck. We both blushing. He looked down blushing even more and I realized he could feel my bare chest against him. I looked away embarrassed. He pulled my head to face him and kissed me one more time shyly on the lips

He walked down the steps and said "see you later, Helga."

I looked up at him with a smile and said " see you later football head."

I walked inside and ran up to my room and shut the door. I sat in my chair and wrote down everything that happened today in my dairy. After everything was down. I shook my hand a few times as it hurt, from writing a little to hard, and laid on my bed wrapping my arms around myself still in Arnold's shirt. I sniffed it again enticed by his smell, and thought to myself maybe today wasn't so bad after all

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was ok still have writers block but I wanted to get a new chapter out there so I tried my hardest to come up with something. Still up for Ideas. and always happy to hear reviews. tried to space it out this time never really done it that way before so hopefully it was ok. Anyway thanks for reading. I will try and update next chapter soon.**


	4. why you picked me

**Hi everyone sorry for the long update college has been loadingme with stacks of home work. well here's the next chapter and no TJM never happened.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up to my dad yelling "olga, get up, your friend's here."

ugh, is this going to be a regular thing or something I thought trying to open my eyes. Wait a second a friend! I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

I swung the door open and started to say "sorry football he-" then I realized it was phoebe.

"Oh hi, phoebe." I said caught off guard.

"Greetings Helga, I'm shocked to see you already dressed." Phoebe said

"Yeah well, you know." I said not really sure what to say.

"It's fine Helga, but who were you expecting," she said with a grin.

I kept quiet a second until she said "let me guess, Arnold."

I blushed and quickly said "how did you know."

"Well anyone could guess when you pretty much said football head." phoebe said with a giggle, then asked "so why where you expecting him?"

I sighed and said "I will explain on the way to school, I don't want to get stuck in a long line because we where to late."

"okay," Phoebe said and started to walk down the stairs as I followed her shutting my door.

On the way I told her about everything. Well almost everything I left out the part where we saw her and Gerald making out. I didn't want to have to explain that or rethink it, as much as phoebe probably wouldn't want to know it.

"So you guys are officially going out, right?" Phoebe asked just to make sure.

"yes," I said smiling widely at the thought that I AM dating Arnold.

Phoebe squealed with glee, and hugged Helga.

"I'm so happy for you!" she stated with a big smile on her face. I said thanks as we headed into the High School. We walked over to the gym where there was a small line with kids getting their schedules. Phoebe glanced around until she saw who she was looking for. She then ran over to Gerald and gave him a big hug, blushing. I walked to where she was when I spotted Arnold next to Gerald. I bit my lip, and we both looked down a little unsure on how to act. I watched my foot as I swirled it in small circles on the ground. I saw Arnold's feet step closer. I looked up to Arnold right next to me. We both looked in the opposite direction from each other. Oh my gosh, Helga whats wrong with you! what happened to the proud non shy girl. I said firmly to my self in my head.

"well, I... we better get are schedules I said grabbing phoebes arm pulling her away from Gerald and getting in line.

Once we got the schedules we walked back to where the boys where and compared schedules. I had all but one class with phoebe. As the years went by I stopped flushing school down the toilet, and started to actual try. Which being a genus was quiet easy to get up to phoebes level.

"wow, you actually got all the same classes as phoebe who thought you could be that smart." Gerald said with a chuckle.

I glared at him, but that was it. like I said I really am trying to change my ways of being a jerk. Even though it was quiet hard. I looked over at Arnold's class schedule and he had ALL the same classes as me. I'm not going to lie I was shocked. I mean I knew Arnold was smart but to be at me and Phoebes level is a little, well... hard.

"hey, Arnold how did we end up with all the same classes?' I asked curiously.

"must just be a coincidence." Arnold said diverting his eyes a little bit.

I was going to say something until Gerald said "Oh, Arnold you didn't tell your new girl friend how you verily made it into her classes." Gerald had a big grin on his face as Arnold glared at him, while a blush crossed his face.

"Gerald," Arnold said irritated.

"What I just thought your girlfriend might know that you purposely picked those classes just so you could be around her." Gerald said and sticking his tongue out, knowing he was messing with Arnold.

"Gerald, shut up." Arnold said clinching his fist almost fully red from embarrassment.

"Wait, how is that possible? we had to chose new classes the second week of summer, me and Arnold have only been dating for like three days or something" I said generally confused and carious at what was going on.

Arnold turned to Helga and stuttered "I...um-"

Gerald cut him off and said "I asked to know what Phoebe was going to put down, and when she said you where going to be taking all the same classes except one I relied it back to Arnold."

I stood there not sure knowing what to say, so I grabbed Arnold and ran out of the gym.

Once in a more quiet and secluded place I asked "Arnold, why did you pick the same classes as me."

Arnold didn't say anything just kept looking at the ground. I started to get frustrated. I'm Helga G. Pataki for petes sake I want to know.

"Arnold tell me why." I said more firmly trying not to come off harsh.

I still wound up with silence I grabbed his shoulders making him look at me and said "Arnold why did you go out of your way to fine the same classes! Heck why did you even start dating me." I then closed my eyes irritated at my last words, and thought why did I say that now he will probably think I didn't like him or break up with me.

"because I wanted to be around you." he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"what?" I said not fully sure of what I just heard.

"I wanted to be with you Helga. Ever since FTi you grew distance from me, and I noticed that I missed you. I didn't really miss the bullying but I missed your presence, I missed you just being around me. Good or bad, and when I did see you, you never really talked you just wrote, besides talking to Phoebe you wrote all the time in your journal. Then when Gerald told me he had a date with Phoebe and you were tagging along I couldn't help but jump at the chance to be with you again. This is why I asked you out and I worked my butt off to get the same classes as you."

I just stood again not knowing what to say, so I decided to just grab Arnold by the collar and kiss him hard on the lips. My hormones were swirling and my heart fluttered, I just had to kiss him.

* * *

**I know its a little short but i really wanted to get another chapter out there. hope you liked it. Comments and ideas, like always are excepted. =) **


	5. School, Cheese Festival, Locket?

**Disclaimer: don't know if I put this in yet but I do not own hey Arnold I'm just making up a story for them later in life.**

**Hi everyone I will be getting into more hormones just not as intense yet I cant give it all in the beginning there would be none for later then. (lol) I have 2 more thoughts for later in the story just have a hard time getting to that point in time. Also I don't know if I said it already but thank you everyone for the ideas and help with this story there's no way I could get it to this point without you guys, so thank you a whole lots! =D Oh, and I fixed the grammar errors at the end of chapter 4 if you noticed them. OK ill be quite now here is the next chapter. =)**

* * *

Chapter 5

My body was going on a rampage. I pushed Arnold against a tree and jammed my tongue his mouth. My brain was fighting with each other. One side was saying you got to stop, you got to control these hormones. My other side was saying no keep going. The hormones can finally be free! I finally pulled back when I heard "Jee, Wilickers. What a sight for sore eyes." I turned to see Harold, Sid, and Stinky looking shocked. I looked back at Arnold his hair was all over the place and he looked daze.

"What you guys never seen a girl make out with her boyfriend before." I said not caring if I came off snooty.

"I think were more shocked to see you two together. Compared to how you used to treat Arnold this is like the twilight zone or something." Sid said

"Well its not the twilight zone, me and Arnold are together and that's, that." I said very proud.

"Yeah we got that now," Sid said as they walked away

I looked back at Arnold who was still in a trance. I shook him by the shoulders and said "hello, football head are you in there."

"huh," he said.

I faced palmed thinking what did I do to Arnold.

"so what should we do now Arnold. I mean we got are schedules, now what." I said with a hand on my hip.

Arnold grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, then said "I could think of a few things to do."

I blushed bright red. I don't understand Arnold anymore first he's dazed by my kiss then he wants more. Maybe he was the one gaining a split personality like I once had. I diverted my eyes from Arnold's eyes, as he was running his hand up my back. Okay, I want stuff from Arnold more then any other girl but where still in the school!

I pushed Arnold away chuckling nervously, and said "I don't think this is the right place for that kind of thing."

Arnold blushed realizing how he was acting and mumbled "sorry"

I looked at him with one eyebrow up thinking, maybe a teenage boy's hormones cause them to have split personality or something. I couldn't really think of any other reason why "Angel" Arnold was acting totally different.

"come on lets go back and find pheebes and Gerald," I said waving my hand towards the gym.

We both walked back to the gym quietly, when we got there the number of kids practically tripled and it was a little uncomfortable. It was so crowded I could verily move through the place. I got pushed onto Arnold a few times. It was really becoming irritating. Don't get me wrong, I liked the bumping into Arnold part but I'm so sick of this crowd. I started to clench my fist and if I didn't see a tall stack of hair a few people in front of me I swear I would have started pushing people back. We finally got to tall hair boy who had phoebe by the waist trying to get through the crowd.

"Helga!" phoebe cried happy to see me.

"Hey, Pheebes." I said with a smile.

"Man, lets get out of here you guys. its getting to hectic." Gerald said.

"yeah, I was getting annoyed with all the people pushing me." I said still irritated.

"You didn't just push them back, I can guarantee they would back off if it was you, or did you not want break your nice act." Gerald said knowing he was pushing my buttons.

I glared at him and was about to fight back when Arnold said to Gerald with a frown. "really Gerald, come on."

"okay, okay, Arnold. Sorry Helga." he said sincerely

I grinned and gave him a look that said that's right bucko, you better back off.

We finally got out of the gym each of us a little frazzled.

"man, I cant believe were stuck dealing with that in a few days." Gerald said trying to fix his hair.

"well believe it, because we got another 3 years of that," I said while fixing my ponytail.

I sighed as the pony tail was not coming out right. Phoebe waved to me as I went over to her bent down a little and she fixed my hair. Phoebe was about 5'2, she was slowly developing an hour glass figure, and she was still cute little Phoebe, just less innocent.

"thanks pheebes," I said standing back up straight.

"so what now," Gerald said leaning against a wall.

It was quiet for a few seconds. We really didn't have plans after this.

"how about the cheese festival. Its in town again," Phoebe said with a smile.

I started to feel sick at the idea. Such bad memories I thought to myself.

"sounds fun," Arnold said.

Ugh, of course he would agree. Last time he was there, he was with Lila, and my plans epically failed to break them apart. I kept thinking about that time as we walked. I tried to make him look like a fool at a game instead she was fine with his fail. He goes on a spin around ride she hurls, and she ends up finding him even more caring and lovable. Then I made that stupid swan boat sink and she ends up liking him even more. I mean who doesn't know how to swim it was like 5 feet of water not even that deep. I rubbed my temples trying to calm down, and make this headache that appeared to go away.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked worried.

"huh, yeah fine," I said still rubbing my temples.

Arnold looked at me a little skeptical but let it go. Once we got there a big cheese person jumped out saying "try some cheese its delicious."

Before we could say anything he drop a piece of cheese in each of are hands and danced away.

"well, then," I said shrugging and sticking the cheese in my mouth. It tasted okay. I would say it was Swiss.

We walked in and looked around. It looked a lot nicer then it did when we were kids. There were a few more rides and the wooden tables looked more polished. And the side games had a much wider variety.

Gerald grabbed phoebe by the hand and ran to a side game. Me and Arnold followed. I wanted to grab his hand but when it comes to Arnold I lose half of my confidence. We went to the game right next to the one phoebe and Gerald where at.

"what are the odds," I mumbled under my breath. It just so happened to be the same game he played with Lila.

"what?" Arnold asked not really sure of what I said.

"nothing, so what are you going for, prize wise?" I asked

"I'm not sure, what do you want?" Arnold asked sweetly.

I looked up at the prizes and saw that same dumb bear he tried to win for Lila. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that memory. I scanned the other items when I came across a tiger stuffed animal. I smiled and pointed at it and said "that one."

"Okay," Arnold said with a determined look.

He eyed the three bottles down and threw a nice pitch taking out the first set of bottles. He grabbed the next ball and repeated the same technique and knocked them down again. Finally he grabbed the last ball and threw it perfectly getting a perfect score and winning me the tiger. He handed me the tiger and I smiled.

"thanks, no one has ever won me anything." I said trying to hide my blushing behind my new tiger.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first" he said happily.

"what next" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"how about that game" I said pointing at this water game where you shoot water at a center target.

"okay," he said we walked over to the game and sat in the chairs.

"I'm going to win." I told Arnold confidently.

"whatever you say Helga." he said with a grin.

"One, two, three," the game worker stated.

I hit directly center the whole time and after a second or two the bells rang signaling I have won. I pointed at the stuffed football as my prized.

"I told you I would win," I said with a smirk.

Arnold laughed a little and said "you know you may have become quieter over the years but your still just as competitive."

"yeah, well that's just a part of me, bucko" I said giving him the football, then said "a present from me to you."

He rolled his eyes, and gave me a "really" look.

"what." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the bumper cars.

We got in the cars and I said "ready to kick some major butt."

"yeah, well I guess I can expect that attitude out of you," Arnold said with a laugh.

"well what did you plan on doing going ever so slow, trying to enjoy the view while you get creamed by someone from behind." I said realizing that sounded way to exact to what happen when he was with Lila. Fuck I told myself he's so going to put two and two together. I looked over to Arnold and he looked a suspicious at me, then said "no I was planning to bump into people.

"well, well good then" I faltered, not looking into his eyes.

The ride started and my nerves left me as we both were laughing, ramming into people, really enjoying are selves. After we got off the ride we were both laughing still, until I looked into Arnold's eyes I took a step towards him not breaking eye contact he took a step towards me. I became so close to him I could feel Arnold's breath I tilted my head up a little and he kissed me softly. He slithered his arms around my waist pushing my body closer to his. We kept kissing for about a min. when we both broke for breath. I looked to my side and saw the love boat ride. Arnold followed my stare and grinned. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the ride. He helped me into the swan, which looked way nicer then the one from when we were kids. The boat started to move into the tunnel. I pretended to look at the scenery. Until I felt Arnold's hand on my cheek I turned to look at him. And he lightly pressed his lips on my mine. I kissed back, he licked the bottom of my lips asking for entrance. Of course I granted it. Our tongue fought for dominance, but he won to my surprise. He roamed my mouth until we both had to take a breath. He then pushed me down lightly onto the seat. My back was against the seat and his body was over mine. He kissed my lips then went to my neck and kissed around looking for my soft spot. Once he found it a moaned lightly he sucked on that area making me want to go crazy. He lifted away from my neck when we both saw a bright light heading towards us. We both sat up straight quickly, as the swan exited the tunnel. Arnold helped me out of the boat, and we walked to find Phoebe and Gerald . We found them walking out of the mini roller coaster ride. Arnold wave to them. They headed over to where we were.

"you guys have fun on the mini roller coaster?" Arnold asked them.

"it was okay. What ride did you guys just get off of?" phoebe asked.

"that love boat ride." Arnold said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"yeah I bet you guys had a lot of fun on it." Gerald said pointing at my neck.

Arnold blushed and I realized even though I couldn't see it Arnold left a hickey on my neck. I quickly pulled out my pink bow that held up my hair, letting my hair fall over the hickey. I then looked down embarrassed.

Phoebe just giggled a little, smiling.

"Well I think its about time to head out." Arnold said scratching the back of his head.

"yeah your right man, well I'm going to take phoebe home its about 5 o'clock and she has to be home for dinner."

while Arnold and Gerald did their hand shake thing, me and phoebe said good by to each other, and headed are separate ways.

"so should I walk you to your house. I don't want you to be late for dinner." Arnold said sweetly.

I chuckled a little and said "please my dinner is trying to find food in my fridge then heading upstairs."

Arnold gave me a worried look, I guess I cant blame him only phoebe knows how crappy my home life really is.

"well how about we go out to eat. My treat." Arnold said happily.

"that would be nice," I said grabbing his hand.

He smiled at me and kept holding my hand as we went hunting to find a place to eat dinner.

We stopped at a Burger joint. I let Arnold order first, then when he asked me what I wanted I bit my lip. I really wanted to order a double ponder with everything on it, like I would normally get but I thought better of it.

"I'll take a cheese burger," I told the cashier

we sat down across from each other in one of the booths.

"thanks for taking me out." I said to Arnold.

"your welcome." Arnold said smiling

"so," I said not really sure what to say. I don't know why but this always seems to happen when I'm around Arnold. Either I want to jump him or I'm so nervous I cant think of anything to say.

"so what's in the pocket?" Arnold asked.

I was confused and looked down at my pocket when I saw my heart locket poking out. I gulped and shoved my hand in my pocket, then said "nothing."

"Come on Helga," Arnold said with another "really" look.

I sighed and pulled it out, then sat it on the table. Thankfully are order number was called and I quickly got up to get the order. When I headed back I saw the locket open and Arnold just looking at it. I gulped and slowly walked to the table.

* * *

**Ha,Ha. what will Arnold think about the locket she always carries. anyway hopefully this chapter was long enough for now, I thought about continuing on but I wanted to update it. also I thought this was a "nice" place to end this chapter. =) as I always say comments and ideas always help me... A lot. so thanks everyone for reading hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter out soon.**


	6. Heres Olga

**Hello, sorry for the late update. Finals week is in 2 weeks and I'm trying to make sure I have all my work done. Also I know this chapter is short but I was really feeling bad leaving you guys hanging so I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out. This chapter might be a little slow but it has a point. On another note, I cant take full credit for the cheese festival, that was actually an idea presented to me by Ezekiel48, so thanks Ezekiel48. =) Enjoy, the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Helga," Arnold said softly

I didn't look up. my mind was thinking its all over, its all over, its all over!

I heard Arnold repeat "Helga"

I still didn't look up I was on the brink of tears. Till I felt a hand gently moving my face to look at him. I looked into his eyes about to burst into tears, when I felt lips press against mine gently. I melted in the kiss. Arnold then pulled back and smiled at me. "you know I don't mind right." Arnold said.

My eyes widen and I said shocked "you don't."

"No, I will be honest it did shock me, but I'm flattered. Besides I cant be one to judge since, I could come off just as stalker like with making sure I'm in all the same classes with you." Arnold said giving that amazing smile.

A smile started to form on my face and I said "please, I think holding onto a picture of you since forever is more stalker like."

"Not really, couples carry pictures of each other with them all the time." Arnold said.

"yeah, but we weren't dating yet, and I still had the locket." I stated.

"well it just shows you how much you loved me." Arnold said, a grin forming on his face.

"love, not loved, Arnoldo," I said.

"my point exactly." Arnold said with a grin planted on his face. He grabbed his drink and took a sip from it. I rolled my eyes smiling and grabbed my hamburger. I didn't show it but I was so happy he didn't think I was crazy or leave me for it. I thought 'Oh Arnold, you truly are an understanding Angel.'

After we were done eating. I grabbed the locket Arnold had sat down on the table earlier and quickly put it in my locket. He then walked me home. It was around 6:30 and I was sad to see us approach my front door. When we got to my front door I turned to face Arnold with a sad face.

He smiled at me and said "cheer up will see each other tomorrow."

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me lightly, then hugged me and walked away. As I watched him walk away I sighed and walked through my door and up to my room.

'what a day' I thought as I flopped on my back

I woke up to loud noises coming from down stairs. I groaned from being woken up and grabbed my alarm clock off my bed stand

"9 o'clock! What the fuck! I have 2 more days before school starts. I just want to get some sleep is that so much for a girl to ask"

I groaned again and covered my face with a pillow. It didn't work though, the noise was still clear as day. I threw my pillow across the room and rubbed my face with my hands in irritation. I stomped down stairs about to kill some one when I saw Olga and her husband, Dan sitting at the table. Dan looked at me, grinned and said "nice hair due Helga."

"Can it Dan," I said fully aware of my frizzy hair.

He just laughed. Me and Dan have this joking relationship where we were always messing with each other usually in the spirit of fun, but I wasn't having a fun morning. Olga got up from her chair, walked over and gave me a big hug, then said "baby sister I missed you so much."

"yeah, yeah Olga." I said trying to get out of the hug, still irritated. Me and Olga have an okay relationship now. I put most of my differences aside with her, since it wasn't her fault my parents only had her in their mind. She still can be annoying though, but she makes up for it by bringing nice gifts for me every time they visit, so that earns her a little more brownie points. Once she stopped hugging me she walked over, grabbed two presents and held them out to me. I grabbed them and sat down at the kitchen table.

"ones from me and the other ones from Dan" Olga said cheerfully.

I opened the first one. It was a beautiful writing and calligraphy set it even came with a pink leather book like you would see from the 1800's. I looked at in aw. It was so amazing I jumped up and hugged Olga.

"thank you," I said and sat back down.

"hey don't forget about my present I know you will love it" Dan said grinning.

I looked at him suspiciously 'what is he up to' I thought.

I opened the gift slowly making sure it didn't have some prank to it. When I got it opened it I saw one of those professional football helmets it even had the mic in it, so the coach could talk to you. It was nice to have my own so I didn't have to share one anymore that's been on a sweaty boys head.

"I thought you would like it. It's even your school color so you can try out for JV this year then go to varsity next year. Since you didn't play on the freshmen team for whatever reason" Dan said.

"you know I didn't play freshmen year because we were out of town seeing you guys when try outs happened" I said with a slight frown.

"well here is me making up for that, besides you could use getting back into football ever since you got to old for wreck football in 8th grade your anger issues have been coming back." Dan said smirking from ear to ear.

"want me to show you how far my anger can go" I said pointing a butter knife at him with a grin.

"oh, I'm shaking in my leather boots" Dan said chuckling.

I got up out of my chair while the butter knife was still in my hand.

"okay enough you guys" Olga said breaking up the friendly fight.

Me and Dan laughed, and I picked my football helmet out of the box it was in, only to find a hidden pair of condoms inside the helmet. My face went red as Dan was cracking up. Olga came over to see what was up, when she saw it. She frowned and walked over to Dan socking him in the shoulder hard. "ouch," he said rubbing his arm, while Olga glared at him. I stuck my tongue out at him and thought 'Ha, that's what you get.'

I started to get up and said my thanks again to both of them and gathered up my presents bringing them to my room. I set the writing/calligraphy set on my desk and hung the helmet in my closet when the condoms fell out. I picked them up and thought 'now where should I put these.' I looked around and decided to set it in my desk drawer. I sat down in my chair and thought 'I wonder how Arnold would handed me in bed. I bet he would get on top of me and kiss me lightly, then he would trail down my neck just like he did in the love boat, he would suck on my neck for a little bit then kiss down to my shirt. I would take off my shirt and he would continue to kiss down till he got to my breast, then...' I quickly shook my head to break the thought. "oh I cant wait to see Arnold today," I said to myself. I got dressed, fixed my hair into a pony tail and walked back down stairs. I Grabbed some pancakes from the counter and sat back down to eat. That's another good thing about Olga coming down there's actually breakfast on the table. I ate my pancakes and said good bye to everyone. I was about to head out the door until Bob said "where do you think your going missy we are going to be together until Olga leaves Sunday night."

"what!? I have plans," I exclaimed

"yeah plans to go have fun with her boy friend usig the gift I gave her," Dan commented just quietly enough for Olga and Helga to hear. I glared at him and Olga hit his arm again.

"well your going to have to cancel them. Were leaving in 30 minutes, so get ready" Bob said

"ugh!" I screamed and stomped upstairs.

Once in my room I pulled out my phone and texted Arnold "hey, my sister came in to town and won't be able to see you till Monday. I'm sorry." I sent the message, grabbed my doleful bag from my closet and started packing stuff. When we leave with Olga it usually means we don't come back for a few days in this case it means probably until Sunday night. It may sound shocking that Bob would want to go on these trips but he knows Olga loves it and he would do anything for her. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text "Its fine I will miss you though"-Arnold

Oh my gosh Arnold said he will miss me. I jumped up and down with glee.

I quickly texted him back "i will miss you to."

I sighed as I threw a few more things in my bag and headed down stairs. We all threw are bags in the back and got in Bob's hummer. We started to drive to who knows where.

After a grueling days of family time I finally laid back on my bed I was so exhausted. When your not used to family , family events can really wear you out. I slid under my covers ready to start my first day of sophomore year.

* * *

**Okay, so I have a question for all the readers out there. I have been wondering would you guys prefer faster updates, but shorter chapters, or longer chapters but slower updates. Of course, this will very through out this story, but I would really like to know what you guys prefer. Thanks! Also comments and ideas are always helpful. oh, and I did try and fix up the grammar and spelling errors in my last chapter but its my weak point, so hopefully I did okay on fixing it up. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
